The Mural
by Renkun
Summary: AU; 1x2x1 (not sure yet) - Summary inside. C'mon, try it. If you don't like it, you can flame me. Deal?
1. Details Page

The Mural By: Megumi Mikage 

~:o:~

Summary:

Duo Maxwell, a very young and very popular artist, saw a wedding in a dream and he decided to paint it. The big problem? He doesn't remember the bride's face! He was distressing about it when his best friend, Hilde, said, somewhat alike this, "So what? Just paint yourself in the bride's place. You look feminine anyways." Duo thought it was a great idea and started painting himself. At the moment Duo finished painting himself, the room suddenly swirled and turned black and the next thing he knew is a pair of cobalt blue eyes staring worriedly at him and he was wearing the bride's old-fashioned bridal gown! 

What the heck's happening?????

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter line-up:

(Just in case you already read the things below and just want to immediately go to the next or most recent chapters )

The Mural:

[01] [02]

_______________________________________________________________________

Anime featured:

Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing

______________________________________________________________________

Main and Sub pairings, Warnings and other important (or not so important) things:

~:o:~

Pairings that are definitely in the fanfic:

Main:

1x2x1- Heero and Duo

Sub:

3x4x3- Trowa and Quatre

~:o:~

Pairings that I am still thinking upon:

5xM/S- Wufei and Meiran / Sally

(Should I revive Meiran or just let Meiran rest in peace?)

6x13x6- Zechs (or Milliardo) and Treize

(There ARE people such as Noin and Une)

RxDxR- Relena and Dorothy

(I'm not really a Yuri fan and it wouldn't hurt if I pair them up… but I'm still thinking)

If anyone wants to help me make up my mind, e-mail me at: megmikage@kurama.zzn.com. 

~:o:~

Warnings:

This fic has Shounen-ai/Yaoi/SLASH pairings. 

If you're a Homophobic or a biased Het fan, sorry but you need to go.

This also has some citrusy scenes and some groping and snogging.

All those who are below the age-rating I gave out, SHOO!

(But I doubt you're going to go away so just please be responsible for your actions)

It has some minor parts with OCs. 

Don't worry though. Mainly, they're just servants and others as such.

They are not real. If they remind you somewhat of a person you know, this is just purely coincidental. 

Some of the future chapters mentions songs or quotes or other literary works that relates to the story.

But this fic isn't going to be based on those or cross-over with the mentioned works.

~:o:~

To Flamers:

 I have my flame-guards up and running smoothly every day so if you even try to flame me, you're dead!

I just hate people who I think can't read or are just plainly stupid that they ignore this then go flaming me about this and that when I specifically warned them about all the things that may get them offended.

The 'Flamer' warning doesn't affect harsh (or not harsh) criticisms, suggestions and/or corrections, grammatical or otherwise.

They, especially reviews, are most definitely welcomed in my humble inbox (or review section).

(If you want to be a Flame Guard of this fic, or all of my fics, just e-mail me. Flame Guards are always accepted!)

~:o:~

To people about to read:

Don't be shy about e-mailing me if you don't understand something in the story.

Questions are answered as soon as possible.

Don't worry.

I don't bite.

~:o:~

This is to those who are Lemon-obsessed:

Sorry.

There are no planned Lemons in the story and the rating won't go up.

(But I may write a PWP Lemon connected to this story because what's a wedding without the wedding night, ne?)

^_^

~:o:~

Another important (but this depends on the reader) information:

Hilde, after taking care of dozens of children at the day-care center where she works part-time in this fanfic, swore never to marry because the wails of children gives her a head-ache or a migraine so to all 2xH fans out there, Gomen!

Besides, I'm a total Yaoi (or SLASH or Shounen-ai) fan!

______________________________________________________________________

Copyright, Disclaimers and other legalities:

Gundam Wing and it's adorable characters isn't mine but the plot, this fansite and this fanfic is, however.

Any unauthorized copying is stictly forbidden.

Please refer to (http://www.whatiscopyright.com) for more information about copyright law.

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

That's all… I think. If I forgot something, I'll just add it in.

Thanks for being very patient and understanding.

Hope you enjoy the story!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________

Read the Story


	2. Weddings

The Mural By: Megumi Mikage 

(http://www.angelfire.com/wizard/megfics/mural.htm)

Disclaimer(s): Gundam Wing isn't mine and never will be. This fic is made by me for the web-surfers (and otakus) to read and enjoy. No money is being earned by doing this.

Warning: This fic contains Yaoi or Shounen-ai or SLASH or male/male relationships. If you don't approve of this, please don't be stupid and push the back button to go back to where you came from.

This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are products of my (and the maker's) imagination or are used fictitously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, are/is entirely and purely coincidetal.

Chapter 1: Weddings

            There is silence in the room broken only by the gentle sound of brush against canvas when suddenly… "DUO!" Duo accidentally threw his paint brush in surprise. "Hilde, what did I tell you about shouting whenever I'm painting???" Duo reprimanded in a fake agonized voice. "I just can't help it! You were painting and there was silence in the room. It was such a great opportunity and I would've surprised you even if I hadn't shouted because I can hardly contain my giggles since your tongue is sneaking out of your mouth, as if THAT will help you concentrate!" Hilde explained between giggles. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Duo turned back to his painting. "What are you painting anyways?" Hilde propped her head on Duo's left shoulder. "It's a scene I saw in my dreams. A wedding of someone. I don't recall the bride, actually. The only thing I remember about her- er… him is that sh- he is a guy and has a twisted sense of humor and the husband, Heero Yuy, is a gorgeous brunette with beautiful cobalt blue eyes." "Ooohhh… spooky. Maybe the dream came to you because you're both gay!" Duo slapped Hilde's arm playfully. "Ha, ha. Very funny." Hilde abandoned Duo's side and plopped down a black bean bag, comfortable from years of use.  "So, what are you going to do with the husband-bride guy? Paint YOUR face on it?" "Hey, that's not a bad idea! Thanks, Hil!" Duo set out to work. "Hey, I'm just kidding about the face part. And don't use that nickname!"  Duo shrugged, holding a paintbrush in one hand and a paint palette in the other. "It's not like anyone will notice and besides, I'm going to hang this in my bedroom so no one is going to see this." Duo explained, flashing 'Hil' a bright smile. "Whatever. It's your painting." Hilde squirmed on the bean bag to change into a more comfortable position. Duo turned to his paints and took out the colors needed to paint his face (which was really easy, considering how many self-portrait activities he did when he was just a child).

            _A little curve there and a few more white on this part._ Duo thought as he painted himself instead of the naughty husband who chose to go in a bridal gown that the guy, Heero Yuy, knew. After a few minutes of silence, Duo finally laid down his palette and brush. "Woohoo!" He shouted in joy and turned with a smile for his best friend when suddenly, the world spun around him before going black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "DUO!" A voice shouted. Duo opened his eyes… to see a young man with cobalt blue eyes just like the ones in the painting. Heero Yuy, his mind recalled. "Wh- what?" Duo sat up. Some of the people that surrounded the pair sighed in relief. "Duo, what's wrong?" Heero asked, a hand supporting his back. "N- nothing. Just a bit shaken, that's all." "Duo, maybe we should postpone the wedding until tomorrow. You're obviously not well." Heero suggested, concern for his beloved clearly written all over his face. _Wedding? What the…_ Duo noticed the bridal gown he's wearing then everything clicked. "Hee… ro?" Heero nodded. Duo's eyes widened and, for the second time that day, Duo fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Duo woke up when moon was already up. "Heero?" He asked without knowing why. "Yes, Duo?" Duo noticed that Heero was only a few centimeters away from him, sitting on the floor besides the futon Duo was sleeping in. "Where am I?" Heero looked at him in surprise. "What? Oh, Duo. You must be kidding me again. This is your room, remember?" _My room? How could it be my room? I don't think that there's nothing black in here!_ "Oh." Duo surveyed the room again and found out that there IS nothing black in the room, except for a plain black suit hanging inside a wooden closet. The room was big, kinda like the rooms you find in an old-fashioned Japanese house, but smaller than HIS room in HIS suite in the big city, Seattle. 

            "Duo, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Heero's brows furrowed. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll be… fine." Duo forced a smile to show Heero he's okay. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll be back to my cheerful self after a good night's sleep." _I'll be fine… hmph. I'll never be fine until I find a way to go back!_ "Are you sure? You don't need anything?" Heero's face showed relief… and doubt. "Yes, I'm sure. Now don't you need to go back to your room?" Heero gave up and nodded. Pressing a kiss on Duo's lips, Heero stood up and quietly left the room. Duo settled back unto the hard futon and surrendered to sleep but not before thinking, _But God! That was an amazing kiss…_

            Heero was worried. Duo didn't usually act like that. Duo didn't faint easily, and he didn't faint TWICE in one day, unless under the influence of Laundanum. He doesn't even faint after 20 koppu 1, full of strong sake 2. He didn't even call Heero 'Hee-chan' since earlier that morning!  _I wonder what's wrong…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Duo stretched. "What a nice day!" The door swung open. "DUO!" The blonde he saw yesterday rushed towards his side and fussed over him. "Duo, are you okay?" "I'm fine, I'm not THAT fragile." Duo held up his hands in exasperation. A deep laugh resounded from the door. There stood a tall man with the weirdest hairstyle. "Quatre, stop that. Duo's right, he's not fragile. He can take care of himself." "But Trowa…" The man with the weird hairstyle whom 'Quatre', the blonde, called 'Trowa' shook his head. Quatre pouted and sat still, arms folded across his chest. "Fine! Be that way! I was just caring about your welfare." "Ummm… Quatre… I- I appreciate the gesture but…" Quatre turned to look at him, eyes wide in surprise. "Now I'm sure your not well. The Duo I know can't be silent for even a minute, unless, of course, when he sleeps. So who are you?" Duo cleared his throat. "Umm… can I tell you, well, privately?" Duo glanced at Trowa pointedly. "I'll leave you two alone. I know when I'm not wanted." "It's not that, it's…" Trowa's eyes twinkled. "I know. Don't worry." Trowa walked out of the room and closed the sliding doors.

            "Quatre, I hope I can trust you with this." Quatre nodded and opened his mouth to retort but Duo quickly interrupted. "I trust you because you remind me so much of my childhood friend, Hilde." Quatre's brows furrowed but nodded. "I… I'm Duo." Quatre opened his mouth again but Duo stopped him with his hand. "Let me speak. Ask any questions or say any comments you want after." Quatre nodded again. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm one of the famous artist during the year 2002 in America. I live in Seattle in a suite of the building besides Hilde's 4-storey house. I dreamt of Heero's wedding, you see. And I decided to paint it. I didn't remember the bride exactly. I was figuring out what to do about it when Hilde came to invite me over for lunch. She suggested that I paint myself in the bride's place. When I finished the painting, the world blackened around me and the next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground, my head cradled in Heero's lap and Heero's face is on top of me." Duo stopped for air. Quatre's eyes widened during the story and is now looking at him as if Duo has gone crazy. "Okay, let me get this straight. You say that you're Duo from the future and not our Duo. That you live in… whatever that city was and not in Tokyo." Duo nodded, slowly. "Okay. You've finally lost it. Wait here while I tell the others about this newest story you've just created." Quatre was about to stand when Duo grasped Quatre's hand. "Please. I beg you, don't tell them. Please!" Quatre looked at Duo's face, which was sporting it's most pitiful (and sincerest) puppy face, and sighed. "Fine. What do you wanted me to do then?" Duo looked down, guiltily, then…

            "Help me find a way back home."

~~~つづく~~~

Japanese Dictionary:

Koppu- drinking glass

(o)sake- Japanese rice wine

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Index                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Next Chapter


End file.
